1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary screen printing machine, comprising a frame, and at least one cylindrical stencil provided with end rings which are each rotatably supported in a bearing of said frame, at least one of these two end rings being provided with driven members for rotating the supported stencil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a machine of this kind, which has been used in the art, one or more rotating stencils should occasionally be brought to a standstill in a simple manner. Said stationary stencils should preferably be rerotated while maintaining register with respect to the other stencils or to the pattern already printed, without stopping the entire machine.
So far, however, such a possibility did not exist in practice.